In contemporary hydrocarbon exploration and recovery efforts, sensorial technology is more ubiquitous than ever. Traditional concept sensors and receivers have been used. Very important to successful downhole operations is effective receipt of information at decision making locations such as surface locations and controller locations. This is because modern downhole assemblies offer a number of refinements over those of the past in that undesirable occurrences downhole can be managed rapidly and in some cases even while a well is on production. Making such capabilities most efficient requires rapid and reliable communication from a sensory function to a command function. It will be recognized that there are a number of systems already available to sensing and transmitting information, for example, optic fiber based systems, electrical systems, etc. that sense selected parameters and transmit the information to a control center. Such systems however are relatively expensive and unflexible in their application. In view of the everchanging and consistently increasing number of downhole conditions and system configurations however, the art is continually receptive to new ways to support the ultimate goal of increased production at lower overall cost.